Wrapped In Your Arms
by ReadingAddiction
Summary: Based on the song Wrapped in Your Arms. I really suck at this summary, sorry!


**I kinda messed around with Derek and Chloe's personality. Oopsies!**

**Oh, and sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers by Kelley Armstrong or the song Wrapped in Your Arms by Fireflight.**

CPOV

I woke up breathing like a just ran a mile. I've been haunted by nightmares ever since we came to the Safe House. It's killing me. I mean, having the same nightmare over and over, burned into my mind, the same scenes again and again.

Being able to raise dead people is _not_ a favored quality. I have learned this the hard way. Considering I've raise people... and bats, in my sleep.

They didn't appreciate the gesture.

Well, who would actually? To be slammed back into your own dead body without warning. Not fun, I'm sure.

Getting out of bed I thought I heard something down the hall. Padding over to the door and looking out I realize it's nothing. Probably just the old house making noises, that's what old houses do sometimes, right?

On my way outside I take notice of what the Safe House looks like when it's dark. It's actually a beautiful house with the lights on, but when it's dark it has that depressing, haunting characteristic. Still pretty, but kinda scary. All the furniture is old and gothic. Like an older horror movie.

The weather outside is still pretty chilly, but grabbing a sweatshirt I walk out. The Safe House has this dense forest bordering the sides and back of it. Derek usually runs in through the woods when he needs his exercise. He showed me the stream he found the other day earlier. It has these large rocks on the banks and the water is clear and sparkling. Practically like looking at perfection.

Once I found Derek's Stream I sat on the rock he sat on earlier today.

Derek and I have become a lot closer as our time alone increased. Usually we spend the day outside at this stream or in the back yard. He's opening up to me, which sounds impossible, but it's amazing. _He's_ amazing. I remember when he took me into the bathroom to clean me off after our encounter with Liam and Ramon. I felt something between us. But now I think its love.

Yup. It's possible that I have a thing for Derek Souza.

Isn't that insane?

But he's so nice. And protective. And beautiful. And smart. And strong... I mean, come on, ladies. Who _doesn't_ like a strong man???

But it's not fun thinking about this topic considering its Derek we're talking about. He doesn't date. I think... Plus we're friends. I can't risk that.

Maybe it's Song Time. Slowly humming the song, I remember the words and sing:

_Is this the whole picture_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms...._

_I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I could never find a safer place_

_Even if I tried_

_All the times_

_I've needed you_

_You've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms...._

_I'm home_

_I'm home_

_I'm wrapped in your arms_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms...._

_I'm home_

_I'm home_

It'd be nice to be home... In Derek's arms precisely. Insert wicked smile here.

Suddenly there's a rustle in front of me coming from the bushes. Before I could scream my head off, Derek steps out and walks over to me.

"Holy Crap, boy! You scared the beep out of me!"

Chuckling he sat on the rock on the other side of the water. "I heard you singing. You have a great voice."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I stood up to curtsy like a proper young lady should.

"You're so weird, Saunders," Derek said while smiling and slowly shaking his head.

"Right back at ya, Bub," I say with a smile.

He just stared at me as if to say "I do believe that you belong in a mental institution."

"So what are you doing out here, Chloe?"

"Guess why I'm here. N-i-g-h-t-m-a-r-e. Again. But, it doesn't matter. It's pretty out here. You can see the stars."

We both looked up to the sky. It was breath-taking. A gorgeous moon was bright and high with the stars dotting the blue-black background.

"It's nice being able to look at something like that," I continued.

"Yeah... So what were you singing before?"

"It's called 'Wrapped In Your Arms' by Fireflight. It's a cute little song."

He let out a small laugh and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

He jumped over the stream and landed next to the rock I was sitting on. He walked over to our rock. Yeah. That's right people. _Our_ rock. Bam!

"Right," he sat down next to me, "here."

I smiled and looked at him. He was smiling too. You know, in movies this would totally be this really cheesy scene. Boy and Girl sitting on a rock, smiling and looking into each others eyes. But, whatever. It's my cheesy movie scene. Sometimes cheesy equals okay.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Derek suddenly leaned down. And... wait for it... KISSED ME! Derek kissed me. At first I was totally frozen. I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do?! I have no experience once so ever on this kind of stuff. But luckily Girl Instinct kicked in and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

Then suddenly stood up and I was still sitting on the rock smiling like I won the lottery. Well mostly like I was an idiot. But who cares?! Derek and I kissed.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I love our cheesy moments. He reached out for my hand and I took it. We started walking back towards the Safe House when Derek's arm snaked around my waist.

I leaned my head on his shoulder singing, "_You cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms... I'm home..._"


End file.
